percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lust for Power: Chapter 24
Josh's P.O.V So, in my dreams, I saw my friends fighting the Empousa. What's surprising to me is that my friend, Evan, had a vision that could tell the future. If it weren't for him, I would be dead by now. So, in my heart, I thanked Evan for saving my live and the others. I was back in the same room, and still in the same condition, but my bonds were made a lot tighter so it hurts a lot. My face were streaming down with tears. I made my way towards the door, ready to eavesdrop them. Once I got there, I could hear what they are saying clearly. "So," Fuuka said. "The empousa's and the echidna's were defeated, yes?" "Yes, and that's all your fault!" Elizabeth retorted. "What? My fault!" Fuuka retorted. "How is it my fault? I came up with the ideas of which monsters to attack!" "But you talk about it in front of our prisoner! And you're forgetting that our prisoner can send messages through dreams!" "Didn't he have enough? Now that stupid Hyperion is going to assist..." Fuuka faltered, "Wait, he's eavesdropping us again." "Don't change the subject, Fuuka!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door. "He didn't dare to..." Elizabeth also faltered as she focused on me. Both Elizabeth and Fuuka walked towards me. Fuuka grabbed me and pulled me to sit up straight and slapped my face as hard as she could and I fell down again. "Still haven't had enough, have you?" Fuuka taunted. "Now because of you, Hyperion is going to help their quest!" Elizabeth picked me up and throwed me to the darker place of the room, I muffled scream. This is torture, I was needed for a bargain, and yet why do they treat me like this? I was only kept alive for Kari, until then, they will kill me. There's another problem though. When I am rescued, it's going to be a long trip to the states, where the sun rises up and down. Elizabeth came towards me and kicked me in the belly. She's having fun torturing me. She grabbed a baseball bat and use it to hit my ribs. I could feel immense pain in my ribs. "Well, Fuuka?" Elizabeth called for her friend. "Aren't you going to enjoy the show?" Fuuka came in and looked at me, then she looked at Elizabeth. "Of course." I could guess what they're thinking. They're going to torture me further, and harder. I tried to move away from them, but I can't do it. Fuuka got me and punched my belly hard. I wanted to cry from the pain, but as you can see, I don't have anymore energy. There's nothing I can do besides letting them torture me. Then, Elizabeth slapped me hard in the face, and I panted heavily. They tortured me to get what they want: Me begging for life. But I'm not going to give them that. Elizabeth told Fuuka to make the other room extremely cold, and she did. I could feel how cold it is. Elizabeth walked towards me. She picked me up, slapped me in the face and shoved me into the new room that Fuuka had froze. I could tell that the room is 0 degrees fahrenheit. Normal people should have been killed by the immense cold. Now I'm here, shivering like crazy. I finally slept. In my dreams, I saw my friends, and I wanted to tell them that help is near. My dad is on the way, and by the way, I could see my dad just from here. He's about 2 clicks away. He isn't hard to spot because he glows golden light, just like his son. Category:The Lust for Power Category:Chapter Page